


Что скрывается за тенями

by Abyss_298



Category: Aztec Religion
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyss_298/pseuds/Abyss_298
Summary: Над миром сгущаются сумерки. Медленно, крадясь, выступает ночь. Все вокруг умолкает, прячется, укрывается. Зловещая тишина опускается завесой. Тьма не охватывает только тех, кто все еще верит в свет и имеет надежду.





	Что скрывается за тенями

**Author's Note:**

> Ранее было опубликовано мной: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6442535

Над миром сгущаются сумерки. Медленно, крадясь, выступает ночь. Все вокруг умолкает, прячется, укрывается. Зловещая тишина опускается завесой. Темнота наступает, не спеша, словно смакуя каждым шагом. Злые ее глаза вспыхивают в угасающем небе огнями звезд. Миром овладевает тьма. С последней затухшей искрой заката наступает ее владычество. Тени ловкими змеями ползут по земле, заглядывая любопытно в каждую щель, всюду господствуют они, безмолвно перешептываясь между собой. Мрак ползет по земле, ища себе жертву. Поднимается ветер, теперь уже злобно бродит он, гуляет, где хочет, словно рыщет в поисках чего-то. Становится холоднее…

За окном темнеет, где-то далеко догорает закат. Отчего-то это огненное зрелище всегда вызывает невероятную тоску. А еще страх. Ужас сковывает все тело, не давая оторваться от вида за окном. Где-то в груди вспыхивает мгновенно надежда; это надежда на то, что завтра наступит рассвет, что солнце вновь взойдет на небосвод утром, победив силы тьмы. Это надежда на жизнь.

А что, если солнце не взойдет? Если тьма победит, все будет кончено. Пернатый Змей содрогается при единственной мысли об этом. С надеждой поднимает взор он на мутное небо, на котором, едва пробиваясь сквозь облака, загораются первые звезды. Даже боги боятся такого конца.

Звездное небо слишком красиво, чтобы оторвать взгляд от его смутно мерцающих огней. Свет расплывается из-за сгустившихся туч, даже луна — всего лишь грязно размазанный призрачный блик. Когда смотришь на него, внутри все переполняется несбыточной печалью, от которой хочется выть, словно голодный койот. Ночь — время откровений, она всегда честна с теми, кто задает ей вопросы. Она честна молчанием. Только ночью вся накопившаяся боль свободно вырывается наружу, ночью охватывает невыносимое отчаяние.

Холодно. Кецалькоатль зябко ёжится. Тени мечутся за окном и будто желают добраться до него, они вызывают секундный приступ страха. Почему-то воображению вдруг представляется, что может скрываться за тенями. Даже в комнате темно, здесь царит такая же тишина, ни единого звука. В одиночестве так неприятно, так страшно.

Но отчего-то не страшно, даже, когда кто-то подкрадывается сзади. От ощущения холодных ладоней на обнаженных плечах тепло разливается по телу. А вместе с ним появляется надежда, становится как-то спокойнее. Ночь и тени за окном не страшны более. Весь мир за окном будто не существует.

— Ты всё-таки пришел… — шепотом выдыхает Пернатый Змей, едва касаясь таких родных рук. Кажется, будто это происходит вовсе не с ним, вообще не происходит в реальности, а только где-то во сне, далеко-далеко отсюда.

— Я бы не смог не прийти… — брат откидывает в сторону его распущенные чуть влажные волосы, до этого так красиво спадавшие на плечи, и почти невесомо, но так горячо-ощутимо касается губами его шеи. Тот вздрагивает. Снова и снова для него звучит этот шепот, словно откуда-то из тени, от которого мороз пробегает по коже, но одновременно становится так жарко.

Дыхание сбивается от его действий, отчего-то дрожь пробегает по телу.

— Почему от тебя всегда так сладко пахнет цветами?.. — тем же сводящим с ума шепотом спрашивает Тескатлипока, уже настойчиво целуя его в шею. Брат вздрагивает от каждого прикосновения, чувствуя его горячее дыхание. Ему кажется, что он горит в огне преисподней, так невыносимо жарко.

— Хватит… — Кецалькоаль отстраняется с явным нежеланием и вздыхает. — Кажется, или ты сам тогда предложил расстаться мирно?.. Чего же ты хочешь теперь? — Пернатый Змей понимает, что нельзя ему верить. Он прекрасно знает своего брата, лживую изворотливую гадюку, которая своей хитростью проведет кого угодно; на чеку нужно быть всегда, когда он рядом. Как бы сказочно хорошо ни было с ним, гораздо лучше без него.

А потом он снова вздрагивает, вспоминая эти сладостные прикосновения и поцелуи, тот жар, что охватывает тело и разум, и снова сомневается. Пернатый Змей будто снова ощущает пустоту и одиночество. Кажется, что сейчас стоит обернуться, и станет ясно, что всё происходящее — иллюзия, вызванная страхом.

— И кого ты сейчас пытаешься обмануть? Меня или себя? — он еще ближе. — Хватит. Хватит уже бороться с собой, ты сойдешь с ума от этих противоречий.

— Сотни раз я просил тебя не делать этого! — с какой-то обидой или даже досадой говорит Кецалькоатль, сложив руки за спиной.

— А как же иначе эта изворотливая гадюка узнает, какого ты о ней мнения? — нагло обнимает за плечи и так истинно по-змеиному, притворно-ласково шипит, — эта лживая изворотливая гадюка удивительно честна с тобой. Признайся, сколько ночей подряд ты вот так проводишь у окна, устремив взгляд в небо и надеясь на что-то? Я даже могу перечислить тебе, на что ты слепо надеешься. Всё это время ты считал меня предателем, но в душе хотел, чтобы я вернулся, верно ведь? Но при этом ты боялся моего возвращения. Ты трясешься от ужаса всякий раз с наступлением сумерек, боясь увидеть меня. Потому что ты любишь меня.

Слушая его речь, Пернатый Змей стоит, опустив голову и прикусив губу, чтобы не сорваться и не наговорить того, о чём потом пожалеет, чтобы не перебить. А потом не выдерживает его наглости, оборачивается и дает пощечину. Брат зло усмехается, но замолкает. Тишина звенит в комнате, пока оба они молчат. Кецалькоатль тяжело дышит, настолько велика его ненависть к брату за эти слова; она заполняет легкие вместо воздуха.

— Заслужил. — продолжает он насмехаться скорее над собой. — Но, ответь мне, разве я не прав? Сколько ночей мы провели вместе? Я помню каждую. А ты? Всё это время ты втайне даже от себя мечтал о хотя бы еще одной такой ночи. Я могу обмануть кого угодно, но никто не может обмануть меня. Я могу сокрыть в тени что захочу, но ничто не будет от меня сокрыто.

Нефритово-зеленые глаза Пернатого Змея полыхают гневом и яростью, он замахивается, чтобы ударить еще раз, так хочется стереть с лица брата эту мерзкую ухмылку, но что-то останавливает. Где-то глубоко внутри нестерпимо болит что-то; это что-то принуждает вспомнить. Кецалькоатль вспоминает все те прекрасные моменты, которые подарил ему брат, всё, что он только что с насмешкой назвал ему. Где-то в груди так больно полыхает огонь ненастоящей наигранной ненависти, она смертельно ранит изнутри. Он крепко зажмуривается, опустив голову, чтобы только не заплакать. А потом бросается к Тескатлипоке в объятия, прижимается к нему. Тот стоит в растерянности еще пол мгновения, все же надеясь, что брат ударит еще раз; а затем так крепко обнимает, стараясь не задушить, как только может. Сам он едва сдерживает слезы, отчего-то тоже становится так больно где-то в душе, так неприятно.

— Прости меня. Я тогда допустил ошибку, о которой жалел всё это время. Я хотел быть рядом с тобой, но боялся, что ты не захочешь. Я боялся твоего презрения. Я знал всё о каждом твоем вздохе, но боялся приблизиться к тебе хоть на шаг. — на одном дыхании шепчет Ночной Ветер, обнимая его, приглаживая немного растрепавшиеся волосы и убирая пряди, спадающие ему на лицо. Почему-то только сейчас он понимает, насколько любит брата, и не только на словах.

Пернатый Змей толкает его к стене и с силой прижимает к ней. У Тескатлипоки перед глазами всё плывет от его близости, от прикосновений и от его грубости. Немыслимо хочется ощущать это до конца жизни.

— Только попробуй еще раз бросить меня, — шипит Кецалькоатль ему на ухо, — я переломаю тебе ребра объятиями. А потом еще долго ты будешь стоять передо мной на коленях. — и в доказательство своих слов целует его в губы, немного грубо и несдержанно, но с невообразимым желанием, даже слишком настойчиво; он слишком долго ждал этого момента.

— Никогда… — отрываясь от его губ, шепчет тот ему в ответ. — Больше никогда… — И сам уже целует его, как никогда нежно, обнимает, будто в последний раз. Чувствует невыносимый жар, протекающий по жилам, и понимает, что отчего-то дрожит. Даже холодная стена, которую приходится ощущать спиной, нисколько не охлаждает. Кажется, что всё вокруг окружено пламенем, будто он сам горит.

А потом Кецалькоатль отпускает его и снова отходит к окну, но только лишь для того, чтобы задернуть лёгкие шторы, взглянув в последний раз на бледное пятно луны. Тескатлипока вздыхает с облегчением, на какую-то долю времени ему становится холодно без объятий брата. Он обнимает его сзади, снова возвращаясь к такому приятно-обжигающему теплу. Брат высвобождается и нагло, собственнически приобняв его за талию, заставляет последовать за ним. А далее всё происходит слишком быстро, в памяти остаются только до дрожи во всем теле чувственные поцелуи и прикосновения, неистовое смешение боли, вожделения и сладострастного удовольствия, разноцветные пятна перед глазами от невыносимо отрадных касаний друг друга, и такое родное тепло.

Обнявшись, они лежат, рассматривая потолок. Отчего-то нет верных слов. Одеяло из кроличьего меха согревает в холодную ночь, но еще больше согревает тепло взаимной любви.

— Ты мне всю спину исцарапал, котёнок. — тихим шепотом жалуется Кецалькоатль, целуя брата в плечо. Тот вздрагивает.

— Кто бы говорил, а ты бы рот закрыл. У меня вообще все болит. — с мученическим видом откидывает назад голову и едва слышно стонет. — Лучше бы назвал ягуаром, звучало бы не так мерзко и слащаво.

— Не притворяйся великомучеником, котёнок. — смеется.

— Заткнись! — в шутку толкает в бок.

— В конце концов, ты был непослушным ягуаром и давно заслуживал наказания. Еще раз бросишь меня — сам знаешь, что будет.

— Да не брошу я тебя. Я люблю тебя. — приподнимается и целует в губы, прижимается к нему и понимает: эта ночь — лучшая, что у них была. А впереди еще бесчисленное количество таких ночей.

Тени завистливо сверкают глазами за окном и скрываются в предрассветном тумане, рассеиваются при первых же лучах солнца. Тьма отступает, медленно пятится и точно так же растворяется во влажном воздухе, оседает росой на траве. Восходит солнце, а значит свет снова победил, значит, что жизнь продолжится еще хотя бы один день. Гаснет и рассветная звезда, Тлауискальпантекутли, день вступает в свои права, просыпается всё, что в страхе пряталось ночью. Жизнь идет по прежнему своему руслу.


End file.
